kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Rixia Mao
|seiyuu = Rina Satou |voiceactor = Erica Mendez |birthDate = S.1187 |birthPlace = Calvard |height = 159 cm |sizes = B92/W57/H86 |aliases = Yin |hobbies = Cooking, sewing (Yin's costume and the like) |gender = Female |occupation = * Performing Artist * Yin |affilliation = Arc en Ciel |likes = Eastern green tea |weapon_Crossbell = Sword |orbment_Crossbell = Mirage |weapon_Sen_II = Sword |orbment_Sen_II = Mirage, Wind |SlashType_Sen_II = A |ThrustType_Sen_II = — |PierceType_Sen_II = B |StrikeType_Sen_II = A |image = Rixia Mao (Sen II).png|CS2 Rixia Mao (Ao).png|Ao |bloodtype = O}}Rixia Mao (リーシャ・マオ) is a performing artist for the troupe Arc en Ciel and the current successor of the title of Yin ( ), the designation given to a legendary assassin from Calvard over a century ago which has been passed down to inheritors in a chain of succession ever since. Background Rixia was born in in Calvard in S.1187. Training Rixia grew up with her father, the then-current Yin. She has no memories of her mother, which led her to think that her father possibly moved out with Rixia in order to pass down the title of Yin on his daughter. Her father was neither strict nor gentle, and only saw to her training. While travelling across Calvard, she attended the local sunday school and got in touch with a great number of people. The rest of her days were filled with rigorous training and practice with concealed weapons and Fu Shu. Inheriting the title of Yin also involved inheriting the knowledge and skills of her predecessors. As she progressed her training, Rixia felt that she became Yin. However, since there could be only one Yin active, Rixia spent her days at home honing her skills while waiting for her father to return home. He would never answer her questions as to when she would become acting Yin. Inheritance In S.1201, Rixia inherited the role of acting Yin when her father contracted an incurable disease. Although he was perceived as the strongest Yin history had known, the disease was too serious for him to overcome. Her father did not see a doctor or consider medical treatment. From his deathbed, he told Rixia she would inherit the title of Yin with his death. For the first time in her life, Rixia was afraid and told her father she would not be able to do it on her own. Her father told her that she should define her own role as Yin. One month later, her father passed away. Inheriting his connections, she mimicked her father by dressing in black and resorting to neigong. While she was not yet as skilled as her father, she had no problem taking over his jobs. Heiyue Two years later, she signed a long-term partnership with Heiyue in West Calvard. Their goal was to gain total control over the trade market in Crossbell City. She arrived in Crossbell at night and prepared for battle when the leading Arc-en-Ciel performer Ilya Platiere noticed Rixia's natural talents and roped her into performing for the troupe, causing Rixia to juggle her duties as the disguised assassin Yin and her acting job as the Princess of the Moon. In , Rixia discovers that someone had used the name "Yin" to sign a threatening letter to Ilya. Despite Ilya not paying much attention to the letter and calling it a prank, Rixia sprung to action in order to discover the identity of who impersonated "Yin". Deciding to kill two birds with one stone, Rixia visited the Special Support Section with an appeal directly to Lloyd to find the identity of the letter sender while simultaneously sending a digital message over the Orbal Net to the SSS under the name "Yin" to meet at Stargazer's Tower. In doing so, Rixia (while in disguise as Yin) was able to collaborate investigative data with the SSS and get a clear picture of the strengths and limitations of the newly formed police group. When the SSS were rushing to Ursula to confront Joachim Guenter and rescue the hospital workers, Lloyd directly appeals to the disguised Rixia to temporarily team up, stating that they could achieve both of their goals while watching each other's backs. Rixia, surprised that Lloyd would even propose teaming up with a known assassin, agrees with Lloyd and temporarily joins the team to discover more of the truth behind the link between Gnosis and Revache. Gameplay Weapons Crafts Gallery Rixia Mao - Bust (Zero).png|Bust shot in Rixia Mao - Costume (Zero).png|In Arc en Ciel costume Rixia Mao Opening Shots (Zero).jpg|Opening shots in Rixia - S-Craft Illustration (Zero).jpg|An illustration of Rixia's S-craft Rixia - Weapon Sketch (Zero).jpg|Concept art for Rixia's weapons Rixia - Enigma Strap (Zero).jpg|Concept art for Rixia's Enigima strap Rixia - Full-Length Sketch Variations (Zero).jpg|Sketch variations Rixia - Full-Length Sketch 1 (Zero).jpg|A full-length sketch of Rixia from Rixia - Full-Length Sketch 2 (Zero).jpg|A full-length sketch of Rixia from Rixia - Full-Length Sketch 3 (Zero).jpg|A full-length sketch of Rixia from Rixia - Full-Length Sketch 4 (Zero).jpg|A full-length sketch of Rixia from Rixia - Full-Length Sketch 5 (Zero).jpg|A full-length sketch of Rixia from Rixia - Full-Length Sketch 6 (Zero).jpg|A full-length sketch of Rixia in Yin disguise from Rixia - Full-Length Sketch 7 (Zero).jpg|A full-length sketch of Rixia in Yin disguise from Rixia - Full-Length Sketch 8 (Zero).jpg|A full-length sketch of Rixia from Rixia - Hair Details (Zero).jpg|Concept art for Rixia's hair Rixia - Portrait Sketch (Zero).jpg|A portrait sketch of Rixia Rixia Mao 2 (Ao).png Rixia Mao 3 (Ao).png Rixia Mao Yin - Bust (Ao).png|Bust shot of an unmasked Yin in Rixia Mao - Bust (Ao).png|Bust shot in Rixia Mao - Swimsuit (Ao).png|Rixia's swimsuit bust shot in Ilya Rixia and Sully (Ao).png|Rixia with Ilya and Sully Aretrid during the Imperial occupation Rixia Mao - Menu Bust (Sen II).png|Menu Bust Rixia Mao - S-Craft (Sen II).png|S-craft Rixia Mao Introduction (CS II).png|Introduction in Rixia - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|S-craft in Captain Rixia - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|Captain Rixia Erebonia - Promotional Screenshot (Hajimari).jpg|Announcement screenshot Ilya and Rixia - Promotional Screenshot 1 (Hajimari).jpg|Promotional Screenshot of Rixia with Ilya Platiere. References Category:Characters Category:Arc en Ciel Category:Zero no Kiseki Characters Category:Zero no Kiseki Boss Category:Ao no Kiseki Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Characters Category:Hajimari no Kiseki Characters